List of Gary's Inventions
.]] Gary the Gadget Guy has been making his inventions since the launch of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around Club Penguin Island for normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, and thereby prohibited only for his private use. They usually have a number (1000, 2000, or 3000) as a suffix. An invention with the number 1000 is a prototype, and inventions with the number 3000 is the complete version. Gary mentions in Mission 6 that 5 of 10 inventions fail or explode due to the fact that he used too much jet pack fuel. Prototypes Here are some of Gary the Gadget Guy's prototypes: 2006 *Prototype Sled *Ski Lift 1000 (revealed in a comic called, "Gary's Failed Designs") *AC 1000 *Prototype Jetpack 2007 *Electromagnet 1000 *Alarm Clock *Toaster 1000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary's Failed Designs") 2008 *Sub 1000 (Prototype of the Aqua Grabber) *Orange Juice 1000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary's Failed Designs") *Boom Box *Kite 1000 Some of these inventions were put into the Gadget Room and were destroyed in the Popcorn Explosion. PSA Inventions Here are some of G's inventions that he invented for the PSA: 2005 *Spy Phone 2007 *Crab Translator 3000 *Binoculars 3000 *Furensic Analyzer 3000 *Life Preserver Shooter *Manual Climbing Mechanism 3000 *Clock Tower *Finger Powered Lap Top *Shop Shaped Telephone 2008 *Seismograph *Mission Console (Also used for EPF Missions) Unknown Date *Test Chamber *Gary-Super Computer 3000 EPF Inventions Here are some inventions G made for the EPF: 2009 *Spy Gadget *Spy Camera 3000 *Solar-Powered Flashlight *Rubber Duck 2010 *EPF Spy Phone *Heads-Up 3000 *EPF Main Computer 2011 *Tech Book 3000(It is the EPF Tech-Class Suitcase) *Hologram Controls *Herbert Camera *Tube Transport Inventions for Games Here are some inventions G made for mini-games: 2006 *Wind Generator 3000 (as seen in Jet Pack Adventure) *Launch Pad *Jet Pack 2007 *Pizzatron 3000 *Air Conditioner 3000 2008 *Aqua Grabber *DJ3K Inventions for Parties Here of some of G's inventions he invented for parties only: 2007 *Straw 3000 2008 *Monster Maker 3000 *Floor Piano 3000 *Music Maker 3000 *Anvil Maker 3000 *Noise Maker 3000 * Solar Powered Oxygen Enricher 2009 *Island Lifter 3000 *Sunmaker 3000 *Cloud Maker 3000 *Pin Maker 3000 *Breeze Maker 3000 Inventions used around the Island Here are some of G's inventions used around the island: 2006 *Ski Lift *Propeller cap *Jackhammer 3000 2007 *Clock Tower 2008 *Switchbox 3000 *MP3000 *Aqua Grabber 2009 *Box Portals *Black MP3000 2010 *Recycletron 3000 *Water Suit 3000 2011 *Pink MP3000 Inventions Used for Special Events Here are some of G's inventions used for special events or other purposes: 2006 *Raoul 3000 2008 *Flare Flinger 3000 (Used in the Save The Migrator Project) *Snow Cannon 3000 (Given to Rockhopper by G)‎ *Puffle Translator 3000 (revealed in ''The Great Puffle Switch'') *Wish-Maker 3000 *Pirate Translator 3000 (revealed in the comic "Rockhopper Translator") 2011 *Cauldron 3000 (Used in the E.P.F. Herbert's Battle of Doom) *Laser Shield 3000 (Used in the E.P.F. Herbert's Battle of Doom) Inventions Made for His Own Benefit Here are a couple of G's inventions that he made for his own benefit and nobody else: 2005 *Test Robots *Eye Scan 3000 2006 *Robo-Locator Other Inventions *Rocket-powered surfboard *Snow-Cone Flavoring Machine Worthless Inventions 2008 *Cheese 3000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary Needs A Holiday") 2010 *Thingamabob 3000 2011 Unknown Date *Rubber Duck(seen in the cages next to the Gadget Room before being replaced with the Golden Puffle *Thingamajig 3000, 3001, 3002, etc. (Most likely to be invented in 2007). *Labtop *Magic beans (mentioned to be a failure in mission 11) *Toaster 3000 (shown in the real-life book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!) Destroyed Inventions These inventions were or most likely were destroyed when the HQ blew up at the Popcorn Explosion. *I.S.E.E.U *Test Chamber *Prototype Spy Phone *Prototype Jetpack *Eye Scan 3000 *Test Robots *Raoul 3000 *Sub 1000 *AC 1000 Trivia Most of the inventions end with "3000" same with prototypes but with "1000". Gallery File:Old Spy Phone.png|Old Spy Phone File:Spy Phone2.PNG|Spy Phone File:Ac1000.PNG|AC 1000 File:Old Jet Pack.png|Jetpack File:Wd.jpg|Wind Generator 3000 File:I.jpg|Launch Pad File:Jet Pack Pin.PNG|Jet Pack File:Ski 4.jpg|Ski Lift File:Prototype Sled.png|Prototype Sled File:Ski lift1000.jpg|Ski Lift 1000 See also *Gary *List of Herbert's Inventions *Gary's Room *HQ Category:Lists Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Items Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Items Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Trivia Category:Gary's inventions Category:Article